Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a control unit, in particular for a stove top or burner unit, having at least one pop-out knob that can be used to operate at least one switch with a linear movement.
Operating units for a stove having a pop-out knob that is guided by a guide unit are known. The knob can be pushed-in in a neutral position and is prevented from being pushed-in in its remaining rotation positions by a blocking unit. Additional functions, such as activating a boost function or switching on a further zone, are implemented by turning the knob beyond a position associated with a maximum level. Turning the knob from the neutral position to the left, directly to the position associated with the maximum level, is precluded here due to the option of turning from the position associated with the maximum level to the right.
Published, Non-Prosecuted German Patent Application DE 197 22 044 A1 discloses an operating unit of this generic type for stoves which have a pop-out knob which can be used to operate a switch with a linear movement. The switch is operated when the knob is moved out of its pushed-in position and when the knob is moved to its pushed-in position. The switch controls an electrical circuit for a light fitting.